The Sun Came Out
by LadyBethDixon
Summary: Beth and Daryl have been friends for a while but when Daryl's life is suddenly turned upside down will he finally see just how much she really means to him? Bethyl AU- no walkers.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I originally wrote this story for NaNoWriMo in November and it took me this long to revise it and get it posted. The good thing is this story is complete and will be posted in 5 parts so no waiting around for me to finish it! Hopefully you all like it! Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Hey man, come on in," Glenn greeted, patting Daryl on the shoulder as he gestured into the house. "Pizza's on the table, we're just arguing over a movie right now."

"Y'all ain't picked one yet?" Daryl grunted, closing the door behind him and following Glenn into the kitchen to put the six pack of beer he'd brought in the refrigerator.

"Same old, same old," Glenn said by way of an explanation. "Maggie wants a romance. I of course can't think of anything worse to spend my Friday night watching. Rick is arguing for some old western no one's ever heard of and Michonne is campaigning hard for Kill Bill."

Daryl snorted, "Yeah, sounds 'bout right." He glanced towards the living room and asked, "Beth want some indie movie with people singin' and dyin' or something?"

Glenn laughed, "She's been kind of quiet tonight but I expect she's letting some of the other candidates drop out before she lobbies for Once."

Daryl shrugged, grabbing a beer and two slices of pizza, "That one ain't half bad, least no one dies."

Glenn shook his head emphatically and insisted seriously, "No, man, don't side with her. You gotta help me here. I'm trying to get them to okay Jurassic Park and I need your vote."

Daryl eyed him for a long moment then responded, "What we gotta take down to win?"

Glenn replied with a noticeable shudder, "The Notebook. I expect once the western and Kill Bill get shot down Michonne will rally behind Maggie on principle. Rick will follow her so he can show his wife he's capable of compromise."

Daryl nodded seriously, "Yeah, can't let that happen. I ain't sittin' through that movie again." He glanced back towards the living room and focused on Beth's ponytail. After a moment he glanced at Glenn and said in a low voice, "I can get Beth to vote with us. She thinks some of the dinosaurs are cute and she secretly enjoys the raptor parts. Let me talk to 'er."

Glenn's face broke into a smile as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "It just might work. If we get Beth, Rick will jump ship on the Notebook and risk Michonne's wrath." He glanced towards the living room too and winced slightly, lowering his voice, "Maggie's watching. Better get in there before she expects any sabotage."

Daryl shook his head and grumbled on his way to the living room, "It's like the freakin' CIA 'round here."

As he approached, Beth turned her head to look up at him and smiled brightly, "Hey! Wasn't sure you were going to make it!"

With both couches taken up with the married couples, Beth sat on the floor next to the coffee table, a few large floor pillows available nearby. Daryl groaned as he took a seat next to her, "Shit, how you sit down here all the damn time?"

Beth rolled her eyes, "You say the same thing every week." She nudged his side with her elbow and asked, "I thought you were going to have to work late tonight."

Daryl shrugged, taking a swig of beer before replying, "Got it all done. That old Harley wasn't as bad as I thought, didn't take long."

Beth relaxed a little and smiled gratefully, "Good, I'm glad you were able to come." She glanced over her shoulder at her sister and brother- in- law where they were cozying up on one couch while Michonne and Rick spoke softly to each other on the second couch and sighed. She looked back at Daryl and whispered conspiratorially, "It feels a little like date night around here and when you don't show up I feel like a fifth wheel."

Daryl eyed the couples too and responded honestly, "I get that." Remembering his conversation with Glenn he leaned closer and asked in a low voice, "Hey, you gonna vote for Jurassic Park or that chick movie with the old people that write letters and shit?"

Beth snorted, "You mean The Notebook?"

"Ain't gonna bother rememberin' the name," Daryl replied with a quick flick of his wrist.

"Well," Beth replied, drawing the word out with a smirk.

Daryl groaned and argued, "Aw, c'mon girl. Don't make me watch that shit! Ya like the dinosaurs and think the guy with the leather jacket is hot, or somethin'. Let the men in this room actually watch a movie we like for once."

Beth laughed at his interpretation and nodded, considering, "You make some valid points." When Daryl continued to watch her impatiently she finally conceded with a grin, "I was going to vote for Jurassic Park anyway. I actually really hate The Notebook."

Daryl leaned back with a smirk twitching against his lips and looked over at Glenn who caught his eye. Daryl jerked his chin upwards and Glenn nodded, glancing at Rick who tilted his head to the side in understanding. Beth watched the whole exchange and rolled her eyes again, muttering with good humor, "You guys are sad."

Daryl shrugged, "I ain't married so I ain't gonna judge 'em."

"Everyone ready to vote for a movie?" Glenn asked loudly, glancing at his wife.

Maggie smirked at him and declared, "I nominate The Notebook."

"And I nominate Jurassic Park," Glenn announced, desperately trying to stay strong in the face of his wife's glare.

"I'll vote for The Notebook," Michonne said with a nod to Maggie.

Rick eyed his wife before looking at Daryl with a slightly anxious expression. Daryl cleared his throat and grunted, "Jurassic Park."

"Surprise, surprise," Maggie muttered, smirking at him. She looked at her sister and asked with certainty, "Bethy, you want The Notebook, right?"

Daryl fought the urge to nudge Beth to remind her of her promise but she responded without hesitation, "Actually I'm in the mood for some cute dinosaurs and a young Jeff Goldblum. I vote Jurassic Park."

Maggie's eyes widened in surprise but she conceded, "Okay, fine. Rick?"

Rick shifted uncomfortably but answered quickly, "Uh, Jurassic Park."

"No!" Maggie cried, turning on her husband.

Glenn held up his hands and replied evenly, "I had nothing to do with it but the votes have been tallied and tonight's feature presentation is… Jurassic Park!"

Maggie slouched against the couch and shook her head, "Fine, whatever. I guess I'll just have to drink my way through it."

"I'll be happy to get you another beer, babe," Glenn offered as he stood up to pop the dvd into the player.

Maggie stuck her tongue out at him and Beth giggled lightly, watching the exchange. She glanced at Daryl and said in a low voice, "See what I mean? Date night."

Daryl turned his head to look at her as Glenn turned out the lights and the light of the TV lit up the loose strands of her hair. He nodded once and replied seriously, "Won't leave ya on your own with them again."

"You better not," Beth whispered as the opening credits began to play through the room. She focused on the movie, taking intermittent bites of pizza as she watched.

Daryl found himself watching more of her than the movie, especially when about a quarter of the way through she handed him a large pillow and they laid down on their backs side by side like they always did, Beth inching unconsciously closer as the movie grew more and more intense. Normally he hated being this close to other people but after months of Friday night movie nights he'd grown used to having Beth nearby, the blue glow of the TV making her hair look white and her face so easy to read that he actually found it more entertaining to watch her rather than the movie.

When the final scene with the raptors cornering the characters in the atrium played out, Beth's hand found his and she gripped it tightly with an apologetic smile, whispering, "Sorry but this part always scares me a little. You mind?"

Daryl shook his head, watching her as she went back to watching the movie, eyes wide until the T-Rex inadvertently saved the day. As she started to relax when the characters reached the helicopter, she started to pull her hand away but Daryl just held on, not looking at her but seeing her smile softly to herself out of the corner of his eye. He liked this, being close to her, holding her hand when she was scared. He wasn't ready to let it go just yet.

Once the credits rolled, Maggie declared, "Thank God," and rose to get the lights.

"Come on," Glenn argued, "It's a good movie!"

Rick got to his feet too, stretching for a moment before holding a hand out to Michonne. She took it, glaring up at him as she added, "You're gonna get it for making me sit through that, Rick Grimes."

Rick smiled at his wife and replied, "It was worth it." Michonne rolled her eyes, fighting a smile, and the pair prepared to leave.

Michonne gave Maggie a quick hug and said apologetically, "Sorry to watch and run but we need to relieve the babysitter. Who knows how long he's been on the phone to his girlfriend and ignoring his sister."

Maggie nodded in understanding, "Is Carl still dating that girl from his English class?"

Rick groaned and affirmed, "Yes and when he's not skipping school he's blowing up my phone bill. Kid's gonna meet an early end if he doesn't watch it."

Michonne smiled at her husband indulgently and commented, "Big words coming from you."

"Hey, I can punish him when I want to," Rick argued as they headed out, Maggie walking them to the door.

Daryl sat up with a groan, feeling strange still holding Beth's hand when the movie was over. He released her without a word, avoiding her eyes as she glanced at him curiously. He grabbed both their plates and drinks and headed for the kitchen, trying to put some space between them until he could sort out what he was doing. He could hear her laughing with Glenn in the living room and relaxed slightly. Apparently she wasn't too weirded out by him holding her hand like that if she was making jokes with Glenn.

"You giving Bethy a ride home again?" Maggie asked him, appearing in the kitchen with a handful of dirty dishes.

Daryl nodded once, eyes focused on the plates he was running under hot water in the sink. He held a hand out for the plates Maggie was holding and she released them, moving to stand next to the dishwasher so she could load it with the dirty dishes once he'd finished rinsing them. They worked in silence with an ease developed over the last few months of movie night clean-ups until Glenn and Beth joined them.

"Thanks for having me over, Maggie," Beth said, giving her sister a hug.

"You say that every week," Maggie commented, hugging her back while being sure to keep her dishwater hands off her sister's clothes. "Daryl's going to drive you home, okay?"

Beth nodded, smiling at her sister, "You don't have to always be feeding me and finding me rides, Maggie. I'm not a kid."

"I know," Maggie replied, absently drying her hands before lovingly tugging her sister's long braid to hang over her shoulder.

Daryl finished at the sink and shook Glenn's hand, nodding to Maggie before looking at Beth. He felt his ears warm as he asked gruffly, "Ya ready?"

Beth nodded with a bright smile and hugged her sister one more time then Glenn before following Daryl out the door as she always did, walking beside him as they headed for his pick-up truck across the small parking lot.

As they climbed in Beth asked, "You sure you don't mind driving me every week?"

Daryl glanced at her as he started up the truck then shrugged, "Nah, you're on my way."

"Okay," Beth replied, smile hesitant. She focused on the window, watching the world go by as they drove across town to her apartment building and humming softly to herself.

Daryl found himself listening to her quiet voice in the silence of the cab, wondering what she was thinking. After a moment, Daryl asked, "You got any plans this weekend?"

Beth glanced over at him and smiled, shrugging, "I may go to the farmer's market with Amy, that is if she gets home early enough to get up at a reasonable time."

"She out with that boyfriend of her's again?" Daryl asked, looking at her and noticing her look of barely concealed disgust.

"Yeah, they go out all the time now, he's always around," Beth replied, her voice hardening a little.

"You don't like 'em?" Daryl observed.

Beth shifted in her seat and tried to smile, "He's okay, never been mean or anything but… " Her voice trailed off and she stared straight ahead, not finishing. Daryl reached across to nudge her lightly, raising his eyebrows silently. Beth smiled apologetically and continued, "He just makes me uncomfortable for some reason. He's very… friendly, I guess, and Amy doesn't see a problem with his behavior so I guess I'm just imagining it."

Daryl watched her as she spoke, noting the way she folded her arms across her chest defensively. After a moment of quiet, he suggested quietly, "You ever got a problem, call me. I'll come get ya."

Beth's eyes shot to meet his and this time he didn't look away. He wanted her to understand how serious he was. He didn't like that she felt uncomfortable in her own home. He'd been there and didn't want that for her. After a moment she nodded slowly and smiled, saying quietly, "Thanks, Daryl."

It wasn't long before Daryl pulled up in front of Beth's building, throwing the truck into park as he glanced at her.

Beth's eyes searched the parking lot and she let out a sigh of relief, smiling shyly at him, "Amy's car is here but his is missing."

Daryl nodded, "He ain't here?"

Beth shook her head, visibly relaxing as she reached for the door, "No, guess they had an early night." She climbed out then turned to look back at him, the yellow light of a street lamp lighting up half of her face, "Thanks for the ride."

Daryl muttered, "Yeah, no problem."

"Maybe I'll see you later this weekend?" Beth asked then, breaking their usual routine. She normally got out, said thanks, and hightailed it inside.

Daryl blinked at her for a long moment before jerking his chin upwards, "Yeah, maybe see ya at the farmers market."

Beth smiled at that, asking, "Oh, you go to that too?"

"Hate grocery stores," Daryl clarified with a grumble and Beth laughed lightly at the explanation.

"I'll keep an eye out for you and you be sure to say hi if you see me too, okay?" Beth asked, looking at him with mock severity.

Daryl lifted a shoulder to shrug, "Yeah, alright. Get inside."

Beth bit her lip as she fought a smile that threatened to ruin her stern expression and waved quickly, closing the door and darted up the sidewalk to the stairs that led to her second floor apartment. He waited as he always did until she waved to him from the second floor balcony, raising a few fingers off the steering wheel in response before putting the car in reverse and heading for his own home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for reading and please leave a comment!

* * *

The shrill ringing of his phone woke him from a dead sleep around three in the morning, jerking him from a dream about dinosaurs chasing him and Beth through a jungle resembling the woods outside his house.

"What," He answered, his voice rough from disuse and not concealing his irritation at the early hour.

"Mr. Dixon?" A bland voice asked on the other end.

"Yeah?" He replied, sitting up a little as he blinked quickly, rubbing his eyes to try to shed the last remnants of sleep.

"This is Macon State Prison. We're going to need you to come immediately. I'm afraid there's been an incident concerning your brother, one Merle Dixon," The voice continued, announcing this news with as little emotion as if they were reading the words from a prompter.

"What?" Daryl's mind began to whirl at the words, a thousand questions jockeying for attention as he swallowed hard and asked the most important one, "He alright?"

"I'm afraid we cannot disclose any further details over the phone at this time," The voice responded in a dry, practiced tone. "Please confirm you will be visiting today and we will be sure your name is on the list so you may gain access when you arrive."

"I'll be there," Daryl confirmed, climbing from the bed and absently turning in place as he scanned the floor of his room for his pants.

"Will you be alone or will someone be accompanying you?" The voice continued.

Daryl paused, pants in hand then added, "Yeah, I'll have someone with me."

"We'll have two visitor passes at the gate, Mr. Dixon. Thank you," The voice confirmed, then hung up without another word.

Daryl stared at the phone for a long moment, wondering who he could call, and then immediately tapped the first number in his contacts and held the phone up to his ear anxiously.

"Hello?" Rick's voice rasped on the other end after six long rings.

"'S Daryl," He responded, sitting down at the edge of the bed, pants dangling over one leg. "Got a call from the prison Merle's at, told me to come right away."

After a long pause, Rick murmured, "I'll be right there, don't leave without me."

Daryl exhaled hard and nodded once, "Thanks man."

He stared at the dark phone for a long moment, trying to wrap his mind around what was happening, then quickly finished dressing and locked up when he heard the low hum of Rick's SUV pull up in front of the house.

He climbed inside the SUV and Rick glanced at him for a moment before nodding once and putting the car into drive, taking off down the road. They rode in silence and Rick seemed to understand that the last thing he wanted to do was talk. A couple of times Daryl was vaguely aware of Rick rubbing his hand over his face but still he didn't say anything and Daryl didn't react. Mostly he tried not to think at all, focusing instead on the gray blur of trees as they sped down the highway and ignoring the dull ache that was building in between his eyes, signs of the caffeine headache to come.

Finally, after an hour of silence, Rick sighed and looked to his right, asking in a low voice that sounded odd and out of place after all the quiet, "They tell you anything?"

Daryl shook his head, chewing on the side of his thumb for a moment before responding in a rough voice, "Nah, said they couldn't, not over the phone."

"You don't know if he's okay?" Rick pressed and Daryl took a long slow breath before he responded, resisting the rising urge to just haul off and punch him, just do something other than sit here, something to give himself some way to vent all this panic and frustration.

Finally he answered, "No, don't know shit. Told me there was a incident, nothing else."

Rick nodded, refocusing on the road and calmly accelerating, "Yeah, not much else they can say over the phone. Hospitals are the same way. Unless the person signed some piece of paper somewhere that says it's okay, they can't tell you a thing."

Daryl resumed chewing on his thumb and nodded, not wanting to discuss it and not really grateful for the extra information. All he knew was that something had happened to Merle and he didn't care why they couldn't tell him what. In the back of his mind he knew none of this was Rick's fault and appreciated his best friend leaving the comfort of home to drive him up to a prison to check on his junkie dealer brother in the middle of the night. He knew punching this guy wasn't the answer, in fact it was the completely wrong answer, but with so many things swirling through his head right now Daryl was having a hard time remembering why it was wrong. He refocused on the smudge of trees flying by and tried to concentrate on staying calm, keep breathing in and out and not hauling off and slugging the one person in this world who was there for him at three o'clock in the morning, no questions asked.

When they finally pulled into the parking lot of the prison Daryl swore under his breath and stormed to the gate like a bull, Rick trailing behind.

"Identification?" The guard asked, stretching out a hand in a bored, practiced manner.

Daryl reached into his back pocket to retrieve his crumbling wallet and almost threw his license at the guard as Rick calmly handed his over. The guard's eyes flicked up to match his face to the picture then glanced at Rick. Their ID's were returned and the guard tapped a couple times on a computer before a small printer spit out two paper tags. The guard slipped the paper into plastic covers hanging on lanyards before extending one to Rick and one to Daryl, directing, "Where these at all times while you're inside. You'll be seeing the warden. The guard inside the administrative building will arrange an escort."

"Thank you," Rick replied with an apologetic smile to the guard as Daryl turned and trudged off again towards the administrative building's entrance.

The guard inside was an equal mixture of cautious and disinterested, speaking quietly into a radio on his shoulder which then summoned another guard who checked their badges before leading them down a hallway to a door with the title Warden emblazoned in black letters across the nameplate. The guard knocked, waited for the summons within, and opened the door, gesturing for Rick and Daryl to step inside before closing the door behind them and departing.

The warden, a tall thin man with white hair, stood from a worn mahogany desk and extended a hand, "You must be Mr. Dixon."

Daryl stepped forward without a word and shook the man's hand before grumbling, "What the hell happened to my brother?"

Rick stepped forward too and cautioned, "Daryl," before also shaking the warden's hand and taking a seat in one of the plain wooden chairs angled in front of the desk. "Sir, my friend is justifiably upset. We understand why he was not given more details over the phone but we'd like to cut to the chase as quickly as possible."

Daryl fought the urge to growl at his friend but was grateful all the same for his tact, opting instead to take a seat and face the warden, a scowl entrenched on his face.

The warden nodded, sitting too, and retrieved a file, spreading it before him as he looked at Daryl, "There was a riot earlier this evening. It took the better part of two hours to get everyone separated, accounted for, and back in their cells. In that time frame a group of around ten inmates cornered your brother," The warden consulted his filed, reading, "Merle Dixon." He raised his eyes back up to Daryl's and continued, "They beat him severely to the point of unconsciousness before a group of guards found them." The warden paused, assessing Daryl's demeanor before finishing, "He is in a coma. Our physicians are not sure when or if he will wake up."

Daryl felt like someone had doused him in ice water. His skin felt icy cold and he fought a shudder that ripped through him as he imagined his brother lying someone with tubes all around and a monitor beeping stoically in the background. Merle didn't belong in a picture like that. He was stubborn as an ox and meaner than anything Daryl had ever encountered, surely there was a mistake.

Rick watched him take it in then asked in a calm voice, "And you're positive it's Merle?"

The warden nodded, again consulting the file, "Yes, the staff did a thorough once over of the inmates and determined it was Mr. Dixon that they had in the infirmary."

Rick glanced at Daryl, still sitting in stony, stunned silenced, and continued, "Where is he now? Can we see him?"

"Mr. Dixon is being treated at the county hospital, about ten minutes away."

"Can we see him?" Rick asked, his tone now revealing a little bit of frustration at the lack of helpful responses from the warden.

"It's family only," The warden responded, eyeing Rick.

"Rick's family," Daryl argued absently.

The warden smirked slightly and clarified, "Blood relatives only."

Rick leaned back and glanced at his friend again before refocusing on the warden, "It doesn't matter. Is there anything else we need to complete here before we can go to the hospital so my friend can see his brother?"

The warden slid a form across the desk, "He needs to sign this. His brother listed him as an emergency contact for this sort of thing. He needs to certify that we did contact him and that the situation was resolved to the extent of this facility's capabilities."

Rick looked over the form before pushing it to Daryl, tapping his arm lightly, "Hey, sign this and we can leave."

Daryl glared at the warden, switching from wanting to slug Rick to wanting to punch the warden's thin face. He scrawled his signature quickly, not caring if it was legible or not, then rose, ignoring the warden's outstretched hand as he turned to leave, Rick on his heels.

They turned in their passes and were back in the SUV before Daryl was even aware of it, his mind far away on all the times Merle had gotten him in trouble then taken the blame, all the times he'd been in a bad spot and Merle had taken a punch or a stab for him. Rick kept silent as he followed signs through the city to the hospital, the sound of his turn signal as he maneuvered disrupting the quiet every so often.

When they reached the hospital, Rick took the lead, approaching the desk to ask for Merle Dixon with a kind smile. Daryl glowered in silence at the sterile walls and bland watercolor paintings that matched the fake potted ficus in the corner. He hated everything about this, from the not knowing if he would be alone in the world in a few hours to trying to communicate with medical personnel about his brother's condition. He watched Rick navigate the bureaucracy with ease and was dimly glad he was there because hell if he knew what was going on.

Rick finally stepped away from the desk, gesturing with his head towards a bank of elevators, "Come on. He's on the fourth floor, in the ICU."

"I- C- what?" Daryl grunted as he followed him inside an open elevator and pressed the large round number four as the door slid closed.

"Intensive Care," Rick supplied helpfully, voice calm and knowledgeable.

Daryl felt some of the numbness fade at the words and he flicked his wrist around him angrily, "How the hell am I 'sposed to know this shit?" He felt his voice crack but he kept going, needing to spit out some of this nervous anger that was boiling in his chest, "We ever gonna know anythin' 'bout my brother? Or we just gonna keep goin' in circles like some damn chickens with no heads?"

Rick patiently waited until he was done, watching as he turned into a corner to huff heavily as he fought tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks, turning him into the child Merle always accused him of being. Finally, Rick placed a rough palm on his shoulder and answered, "When we get to the fourth floor nurse's station you'll get to see him and they'll send the doctor to talk to you and tell you how he's doing."

Daryl shrugged off the comforting hand but nodded once as the elevator dinged to announce their arrival to the fourth floor ICU. Rick went through the same song and dance with the nurse at the nurses' station before finally a kind faced older woman approached Daryl with a faint, compassionate smile and said in a soft voice, "Mr. Dixon, if you'll follow me?"

Daryl glanced at Rick but his friend just nodded for him to go on and he found himself being led down on of the tiled hallways to a room with a large glass window partially obscured by a thick, pale yellow curtain.

The woman glanced at the chart in the slot next to the door and remarked, "Dr. Stookey will be in shortly to give you an update on your brother's condition if you want to go on inside and take a seat."

Daryl nodded dumbly and the nurse opened the door then disappeared down the hallway, leaving him to make the short journey inside alone. When he finally got up the courage to step inside he almost turned right back around again after seeing his surly, stubborn ass brother laid up in a bed looking bruised and battered beneath a myriad of tubing and gauze. Daryl sucked in a ragged breath and forced himself to take a step further, staring at Merle in utter shock. His face was almost unrecognizable, just two blackened eyes and a smattering of swollen, red gashes and lumps. His nose was definitely broken and what Daryl could see of his arms were bruised as well, one concealed from wrist to elbow in a sterile white cast. Daryl cursed as he made his way slowly over to the bed, taking a seat in the vinyl green patterned chair that was stationed at the bedside, trying to focus on his brothers good arm and hand rather than his face. Daryl took several deep breaths in through his nose, waiting for the rushing feeling inside him to calm as he studied Merle's torn fingernails.

The door opening caused him to look up and a young doctor entered with a sympathetic smile, holding out a hand as he approached, "I'm Dr. Stookey, your brother's lead doctor."

Daryl took the proffered hand and grunted, "What's wrong with 'em?"

The doctor picked up a chart hooked over the end of the bed and reviewed the information for a moment before responding, "Well, as you can see your brother suffered multiple fractures, including a skull fracture that most likely lead to this coma. He also broke his forearm in two places and his leg in three, fractured four ribs, and suffered a broken nose. A few organs were in some duress when he was brought in so we did emergency surgery to stop the excessive internal bleeding and do some damage control. He may need another surgery, depending on how he holds up for the next twenty- four hours." The doctor studied him for a moment, giving him time to process, then asked patiently, "Do you have any questions for me?"

Daryl fought to swallow the bile that had risen in his throat as the doctor had rattled off all the things his brother had suffered when he'd been attacked. Finally he asked, "How long is he gonna be out of it?"

The doctor shrugged apologetically, "It's really up to him. He's in good physical shape despite his past drug and alcohol consumption. I expect once some of the swelling in his head goes down he may come to, maybe a few days?"

Daryl nodded, trying to wrap his mind around it all then responded, "Alright."

"If you have any other questions for me just tell the nurses and they'll either get in touch with me for an answer or let me know to come see you if I'm around," The doctor replied, making some notes on the chart before returning it to the edge of the bed. He extended his hand to Daryl and then left, pulling the door closed behind him.

Daryl stared at his brother, vaguely wondering if this was all some elaborate prank. Maybe Merle was seeing some nurse, had arranged this whole thing just to mess with his little brother. He knew it was a dumb idea and most likely untrue but it was a better alternative to what lay before his very eyes.

"How in the hell am I 'sposed to look after your ass now?" He mumbled, voice rough as he watched the green line jump up and down in time with Merle's heart beat. "Prison's 'sposed to get ya clean, keep ya out of trouble while you serve time. Why'd you have to go and get your ass in trouble?" He leaned forward in the uncomfortable chair, resting elbows on his legs as he stared at his brother.

A knock at the door made him look up and Rick stepped inside the room before closing the door behind him. "How's he doing?"

Daryl snorted and flicked a wrist towards the bed, "Broken bones, swollen head. Doc said he might be awake in a few days if he doesn't have any more problems in the next twenty- four hours."

"Good," Rick said, nodding as he leaned up against a wall, eyeing Daryl. "You alright?"

Daryl shrugged then glanced at him, "How'd you get back here?"

Rick nodded towards the door, "That nurse let me come back."

Daryl groaned a little as he leaned forward again, his mind going from pissed to exhausted to terrified and back to pissed. After a long time he muttered into the silent room, "Sucks, man."

"I know," Rick replied quietly, stepping forward to place a hand on his shoulder. This time, Daryl didn't push him away. "You need anything? Think I might find some coffee."

Daryl glanced up at him and asked absently, "What time is it?"

"Around seven," Rick replied after consulting his watch. "Might get some breakfast too while I'm at it."

"Yeah, sounds good," Daryl replied, eyeing Merle.

Rick saw the direction of his gaze and directed, "You stay here with him, I'll go and bring you something back."

* * *

A/N: I've never visited someone in prison and I don't know if there's a hospital near the Macon State prison. I don't know the rules behind visited someone in jail or how/when they'd be taken to an actual hospital. I took some creative license here, hope you'll forgive any inaccuracies.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all for the feedback on the last two chapters. Every review, follow, and favorite made my day!

* * *

After Daryl had finished the bland egg and sausage sandwich Rick had brought back for him, he took a swig of watered down coffee with a wince and nodded to his friend, "Thanks for bein' here."

Rick nodded back, "Of course."

Daryl phone let out a chirp and he pulled it from his pocket, tapping on the screen until he saw a text message from Beth:

 _Haven't seen you yet. Hope you're not avoiding me ;)_

"Shit," Daryl muttered under his breath, setting his coffee cup on the rolling bedside table to sit up so he could text her back.

"What?" Rick asked, sitting up a little too.

"Was kinda 'sposed to meet Beth, forgot," Daryl replied absently, quickly texting her about Merle. He sent the text, feeling like a Class A jerk, and glanced at Rick, noting his raised eyebrows. "'S nothin'," Daryl explained, slouching down into his chair again, "Just somethin' that she mentioned last night and she was just textin' to give me a hard time 'bout it, is all."

His phone gave a shrill ring and he took the call without looking at the screen, saved by the bell. "Yeah," He said by way of greeting, not thinking about the phone call but about Rick's reaction.

"Daryl?" Beth's voice sounded over the phone and his attention snapped away from Rick as he sat up again.

"Beth?"

"Hey, sorry to call you, I'm sure you're not in the mood to talk but I just wanted to see how Merle is doing, you didn't really explain," She replied quickly, her words coming out so fast like she was afraid he'd cut her off.

"'S alright," He assured her gruffly, wondering if the room was warming up or if it was just him. He briefly recapped everything and ended with, "Doc said he might be wakin' up in a few days if he gets through the first day alright."

Beth released a sigh of relief, "Oh, Daryl, that's great news!" Daryl grunted into the phone and she went on, voice concerned again, "How're you doing?"

Daryl blinked, not sure how to respond, then finally opted for, "I'm fine, ain't the one lying unconscious in a hospital bed right now."

Beth huffed a little and pressed, "I know that but… do you need anything?"

Daryl shifted in his seat, very aware of Rick watching his every move, and answered, "Nah, I'm alright. Thanks, though."

After promising her he'd call if anything changed or if he needed anything, he hung up and carefully avoided looking at Rick. After a long moment Rick commented, "Sounds like you two are moving things along finally."

Surprised, Daryl turned his head to look at him, "The hell you talkin' 'bout?"

Rick raised a hand defensively and observed, "Who else have you told about Merle? You haven't even called in at work yet but the minute Beth calls you immediately rush to explain why you skipped out on a casual outing, not even a date."

Daryl glared at him, "Don't mean nothin'."

Rick held up both hands now in surrender but his eyes were fixed on Daryl's face, "Alright, whatever you say."

A few hours later, after two rounds from the nurses and one visit from the doctor reporting an improved status for Merle, a knock on the door sounded, startling both Daryl and Rick from their study of the latest QVC knife set.

The door opened slowly and a blonde head appeared around the edge, asking quietly, "Mind if I come in?"

"Beth?" Daryl said incredulously, standing from his seat without thinking.

Rick smiled, rising too, and went to her, pulling her into a quick hug with one arm before gesturing to the chair he'd commandeered from an empty room and taking a small suitcase from her, "Hey, glad you're here. Take my seat." Once she was seated and was watching Daryl uneasily, Rick announced, "I'm going to go walk around a little, maybe get a snack. Beth, you want anything?" When she shook her head he nodded once and disappeared, leaving them alone.

Daryl didn't know what to say. The girl had just drove hours to come here to what, be with him while his only flesh and blood was in the hospital? What could he say to that? Seeming a little nervous, Beth reached for her oversized bag and rummaged in it for a second before retrieving two things: first, a small potted plant which she placed on Merle's bedside table, then a perfectly shaped, light green apple, which she handed to Daryl.

She shrugged, smiling nervously when he took the fruit and looked up at her, "I was at the farmer's market and they had bushels of these. Thought I'd bring a few since it can be hard to get real food in the cafeteria." She sat down again but didn't look away from him, her smile still lifting the corners of her mouth, her eyes wide and pale blue in the morning light.

"Thanks," He mumbled, lifting the apple to give it a sniff and feeling his lips twitch into a smile of his own. "Didn' have to come all this way," He added after a moment, wondering why she did.

"Yeah I did," Beth corrected him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she smiled patiently. "You're my friend and someone you care about is hurt. It's what you do, you show up."

"Ain't 'round the corner," Daryl pointed out stubbornly.

Beth chuckled quietly and rolled her eyes, "Doesn't matter. I wasn't going to let you be alone."

"Rick's here," Daryl reminded her.

Beth nodded, "Yeah, but you didn't mention that. Plus, it's better to have more people, that way you can take breaks and someone's always here with Merle," She pointed out to him, smiling slightly like she'd won.

Daryl shrugged, conceding that she was right and glanced at her again to mumble, "Thanks."

Beth's smile expanded as she replied easily, "No problem." She refocused on Merle and leaned forward slowly to take his hand and cup it gently in hers, as she asked, "He still doing okay?"

Daryl nodded, watching her closely as she held his brother's thick, callused hand covered in tubes in her own, "Yeah, doc said makin' it through the first couple of hours after surgery means he'll most likely pull through."

"Good," Beth said quietly, looking at him over her shoulder. She saw the direction of his eyes and smiled patiently, "I won't hurt him, I promise."

"I know ya won't," Daryl replied in a low voice.

"Do you think he'd mind me holding his hand, considering we've never met?" She asked teasingly, eyes fixed on Daryl's.

Daryl snorted, "Nah, pretty girl like you. Probably make his day."

Beth laughed softly, smiling at him for a moment before returning her gaze to his brother. He watched her silently, the sunlight seeming to stretch across the room through the window to turn her hair golden, her face hidden from him as she comforted his brother. It was like she wasn't real, like she was an angel or something, all light and goodness, sent to care for the damned Dixon men, to turn their souls away from the dark. She sat like that for a long time, just holding Merle's hand in hers, then slowly he began to hear the lilting tune of a song coming from her lips. He strained to hear but the words never came and he never caught more than a few notes at a time, like she was afraid to sing too loudly.

"You mind if I sing to him a little?" Beth asked suddenly, her voice soft yet piercing in the stillness. She didn't look at him but she didn't move, as if afraid that he'd say no.

"Nah," Daryl replied, his voice rough. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Nah, don't bother me none." How could he say no when he wanted to hear her probably as much as she wanted to sing? She'd been humming for what felt like hours, enough to drive him crazy from not being able to hear all of what she sang under her breath. If she didn't mind him hearing, why would he ever turn her down?

Beth glanced over her shoulder again and smiled softly, beginning to hum again before her lips started to form the words. It was a song he'd never heard before, the lilt and roll of the words falling effortlessly into the silence around them. Her tone was so pure and clean he found himself closing his eyes as he listened to her, relaxing into the melody and allowing it to carry him along with every note.

When she stopped he felt a little lost for a moment as he slowly opened his eyes to see her watching him with the hint of a smile on her lips. "Did I sing you to sleep?" She asked, only half teasing.

Daryl straightened a little in his chair and grunted, "Yeah, might need to go get some coffee or somethin'."

"I can stay with him if you want," Beth offered when Daryl paused, looking at his brother. "I had two cups of coffee this morning," Beth added as if to reassure him that she was caffeinated enough to stay awake.

Daryl met her eyes and nodded once, needing to get some air more than anything. "Need anythin'?" He asked, heading for the door. Beth shook her head with a small smile and he nodded again, "Be back in a bit." He paused, hand on the door handle before turning to look sidelong at her for a long moment before adding, "Thanks." She smiled brightly and he quickly left, not sure if he could withstand another one of Beth's smiles.

Daryl found Rick in the cafeteria, sitting at a laminate table with his nose buried in a newspaper and a phone held up to his ear. Daryl realized he still held the apple Beth had given him so he claimed a knife from one of the trays of silverware and sat across from his friend to slice it up.

"Going to play it by ear, if you're okay with that," Rick murmured into the phone, glancing up at him as he took his seat. Rick listened for a moment then responded, "Sounds good to me, I'll let you know." He smiled suddenly and added, "Love you, too."

When he hung up Daryl snorted lightly and asked, "Michonne wonderin' where in the hell you disappeared to this mornin'?"

Rick took a sip of coffee and winced, replying, "I sent her a text earlier so she knew but she wanted to see what time I'd be back so she could make plans with the kids." Rick eyed the apple that Daryl was carefully slicing up and smiled knowingly, "Huh. You get that here?"

Daryl glanced at the apple then looked at his friend, meeting his eyes. Finally he shrugged and clarified, "Beth brought it. Said she's got more if ya want one."

"Might take her up on it," Rick muttered as he eyed the coffee cup with disgust. He closed the paper and looked hard at his friend, "You two talk any or did you sit in silence?"

Daryl shrugged again, "She just said she didn't want me to be alone, said friends show up for friends." He shifted in his seat and added, "She's sittin' with Merle, holding his damn hand."

Rick smiled, "She's somethin' isn't she?"

Daryl stared at him, realizing the can of worms he'd be opening if he agreed. Of course he agreed, had thought Beth was the prettiest, sweetest girl he'd ever met but hell if he was going to act on it or admit it to anyone else. He didn't need to voice his feelings to know they were pointless. Plus, he had more important things to worry about right now than Rick's potential hysterics over his feelings for Beth. He paused at the thought, wondering if it was true, and eyed his friend again.

"How'd you know when you first were interested in Michonne, other than as a friend?" He asked before he could stop himself. He felt his face redden as his friend's eyes widened in first disbelief then delight.

Rick considered him for a long moment, his expression thoughtful as he came up with the right words. Finally he replied, "After Lori died I never thought I'd meet anyone else, didn't think I'd need anyone else." He shifted his legs absently, running a hand over the stubble on his face, "I know that's cliche but after Lori I wasn't looking at all. I had this… friend. She was kind to my kids, befriended Carl especially when she noticed he was having a hard time. She was there every time I needed her, even when I wasn't aware that I did." Rick's lips tilted into a soft smile as he recalled, "I was hollow but she could make me laugh and she pulled me out of a pretty bad place." He looked at Daryl again and nodded towards him, "She was just a friend until one day… she was more."

Daryl watched him carefully as he spoke, noting the consideration Rick had put into each word. After a long moment he realized Rick was watching him too, waiting for some sort of response. Daryl shifted in his chair and grunted, "Just like that."

Rick shrugged, "Ain't really a science. Happens differently for everyone." Rick leaned forward then and asked in a lowered voice, although he was unable to keep the hopeful tone at bay, "Why're you asking? Got someone in mind?"

Daryl felt his ears warm again as he kept his eyes focused on the table top, "Nah, just talkin' is all."

"Come on," Rick said, leaning back with a chuckle, "We both know there is someone on your mind. Someone who you sit next to every movie night and share little jokes with. Someone you drive home afterwards, even though her building isn't exactly on your way." Rick added more pointedly, "Someone who drives two hours to be with you when your brother is in the hospital, even though she's never met him before in her life."

Daryl fidgeted with the apple core, twirling it by the stem, and carefully avoiding his eyes, shrugging noncommittally. When Rick stayed silent, he risked a glance up at him through the fringe of his hair and instantly regretted it. Rick's face was all cop, observant and daring him to lie to him one more time. Daryl fought the urge to look away and stared him down, hoping his friend would back off. No matter how he felt, he could never act on it. She'd probably be sweet and kind but tell him to go pound sand in the nicest way possible. No, it was easier, safer to feel like this from afar. Damn Rick, he thought to himself as his friend finally looked away, raising his hands in surrender.

"Alright," Rick conceded, "I'll back off but I'm leaving you with some questions you should consider. Ask yourself who can make you happy when you're upset or angry? Who shows up every time you need them, whether it's the middle of the night or hours away? Who cares about you, even when you're having a hard time caring about anything?" Rick's eyes bore into his again and he nodded once, "The girl that comes to mind? That's the person you love." He tapped the table with finality and rose to his feet, "I'm going to go see how Beth's doing, come up once you've pulled your head out of your ass."

Daryl sat for a long time in the cafeteria, eyes fixed on the laminate table top but his mind upstairs on the fourth floor. Was Rick right? Did he love Beth? If so, how did she feel about him? After everything Rick had said, what he suspected to be true, he hadn't seemed disgusted by the prospect of Daryl pursuing Beth. In fact, one could argue that he was pushing his friend in that direction, encouraging it even.

Daryl had never considered how others might really see him, only how he imagined they would judge him based on who he'd been for most of his life, not who he was now. He took a moment to see himself through Rick's eyes, someone who worked hard and asked for nothing from anyone else. Someone who watched out for his family, even those not related by blood. Daryl supposed these were good qualities, things to be valued.

He wondered if Beth noticed these things, if she saw more in him beyond his long hair and gruff exterior. He expected she might, thinking back on all her smiles and kindness. She had never shied away from him or acted like she was afraid. She'd laid side by side with him every Friday night in front the TV at her sister's place and never acted uncomfortable or scared of him. She'd trusted him with words whispered in the cab of his truck as he'd driven her home, telling him secrets about herself and getting him to reveal things he thought he'd never tell anyone. She wouldn't be that way, be that open and kind, if she thought less of him.

He thought back to what Rick had said, mulling over each question in his mind. This wasn't the first time Beth had shown up for him, he remembered. She'd been there when he'd called her to tell her he'd been promoted at the shop and wanted to celebrate, answering her door when he'd stopped by with a glass of champagne in hand and a brilliant, proud smile. She'd gone with him to the bank when he'd applied for the loan to buy his house, helping him small talk with the broker and giving his hand a quick, reassuring squeeze when he'd signed the final paper.

She'd been the first to sit next to him at movie night, talking to him softly every once in a while so he didn't feel left out amongst all the couples in the room. She'd included him when the group had made plans, asking with her usual bright smile if he wanted to drive or if she should. They'd always gone together, the two single people in a group of couples, and he'd never felt uncomfortable with her around.

She'd been there after Merle had been denied parole, showing up at his house after she'd heard the news with a grocery bag and only compassion on her face, no pity. She'd cooked dinner for him, just spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread, but it was comforting to have her there, making the house smell like a home. He'd switched from planning to drown himself in Jack Daniels to watching her spin around in the kitchen, listening to her hum to herself and wondering why on earth she was spending her evening with him when he couldn't even say a word to her.

Daryl thought back on what Rick had said and realized the answer to each of his questions was her, was Beth. "Hell," He grumbled to himself, getting to his feet and stalking towards the elevators. What was he supposed to do now?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is twice as long as the first three. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading and remember to leave a comment!

* * *

Beth stayed with him for the rest of the day, telling him sternly that she wouldn't be leaving until Merle woke up and announcing once he'd returned from the cafeteria that she'd stopped by his house before she'd come to the hospital and packed him a bag. She said she had enough clothes and essentials to get him through the next few days and had booked a room in a nearby motel, asking with a faint blush if he'd mind sharing with her. When Rick pointed out that the hospital staff would probably kick him out at some point, he'd conceded, thanking her quietly before reminding her that she didn't have to stay. She'd simply shrugged with a small smile and handed him his bag and a room key.

Rick left late that first night, once the hospital staff had insisted that all non-family members vacate the floor at the end of visiting hours. He'd promised to call the next day to see how Merle was doing and Daryl thanked him as much as he could for making the trip with him. Standing outside the hospital, both shifting their weight uncomfortably as they fought for the words to say to one another, the friends had shared a quick hug, with smacks on the back, then nodded with quite a bit of throat clearing until Beth had stepped in to give Rick a proper hug and thank him for coming. Once she separated from Rick, he'd given Daryl a pointed glance and shifted his eyes to look at Beth, reminding his friend of what he'd said earlier that day. Daryl nodded once, stuffing his hands in his pockets and said goodbye.

Beth drove them to the motel, leading the way to the room and turning on a few lights once they were inside. "You can take the bathroom first," She offered with a smile.

Daryl shrugged, "Thanks. Probably gonna just go to bed, shower in the morning."

Beth nodded, rifling through her own bag for a moment before retrieving a small cosmetics bag patterned in blue and purple. She disappeared into the bathroom then reemerged wearing a soft baby pink t-shirt and long gray pajama bottoms, her hair removed from it's braid and falling loose over her shoulders. She stood at the bathroom sink and brushed her teeth then combed through her long blonde hair, humming absently. Daryl laid down on his bed and tucked an arm behind his head, watching her from the corner of his eye. She was here, staying with him, because his brother was in the hospital. Someone she'd never met but someone that was important to him was hurt and she had left her home and who knew what else behind to be here at his side.

Now that he'd realized what he really felt about her, it was hard to see her as just a friend anymore. Everything she did and said only made him realize just how much he cared about her, how much he loved her. Because he did, he loved her. He'd been a dumb ass not to see it sooner, to ignore the signs and convince himself that she was no more than a friend. Beth was more than that, had always been more than that since the first night she'd sat next to him on the floor of Maggie and Glenn's living room and whispered little jokes about the movie they were watching, making him feel comfortable and safe sitting next to such a pretty girl.

She turned off the light and went to her own bed, tugging on her t-shirt and smiling at him a little nervously. "I brought you a few changes of clothes if you want out of the stuff you've been wearing for almost twenty four hours."

Daryl shrugged a little, "Don't bother me. Ain't got extra clothes when I go huntin'."

Beth shrugged in response, rolling her eyes playfully, "Suit yourself, they're there if you need 'em."

Daryl waited until she got under the covers, turning off her bedside lamp, then stood up with a groan, fumbling through his bag and pulling out a worn old t-shirt and sweat pants before heading for the bathroom to change. He decided he'd better brush his teeth after all the coffee he'd had otherwise his morning breath would probably knock her over, then headed back for the bed, still staying on top of the covers. He glanced over at her to see if she was asleep and found her eyes staring back at him, a smug smile on her face.

"Shut up, didn' want to sleep in my jeans," Daryl grumbled at her and she only smiled more in response.

He turned his head away, glaring up at the ceiling and she sighed from over in her corner, shifting under the covers. He glanced over again and saw that she'd scooted closer to the edge of the bed nearest him and was still watching him, that soft expression on her face that made him want to tell her anything.

"He's going to be okay, you know," Beth said softly, her eyes reassuring and direct. She was so sure he almost believed her and had to look away before he could let himself start hoping for more than was realistic.

"Maybe," He grumbled into the dark and she sighed again in response.

"He's doing okay so far, better than they expected," She pointed out quietly, voice not argumentative but hopeful. "He's strong, Daryl. He's going to get through this and be giving you crap again before you know it."

His lips twitched at that and he rolled his head to look at her again, letting her see the smile he normally kept hidden from people. She smiled brightly in response, and he replied, "Yeah, not sure if I want him to wake up then."

"Yes you do," Beth corrected with a laugh, "But don't worry. I'm here and I won't let him be too mean to you."

"Means a lot," Daryl replied seriously, meeting her eyes, "You bein' here."

Beth's playful smiled faded and she nodded once seriously, "I didn't want you to be alone."

"I know," He acknowledged, continuing before he could stop himself, "Been alone my whole life but this… doin' this alone? Don't know if I could've."

Beth's lips twitched in understanding, "I know and you shouldn't have to go through anything alone, not with me around."

Daryl stared at her for a long moment, not knowing what to say, before he finally nodded once, turning to face the ceiling again. After a long moment of silence, he said quietly into the darkness, "Never want to be without you, Beth." When she didn't respond, he turned his head to look at her and saw that her eyes were closed, her breaths slow and even. He mentally kicked himself for taking so long to tell her, even vaguely, what he was thinking and feeling, and decided that he'd find the right time to tell her, and soon.

The next morning, Beth rose first, starting up a pot of coffee using the small pot the hotel provided and choosing one of the packets of ground coffee that sat next to it. Daryl heard her take a shower and started to get up once he heard her in front of the sink again, pouring two cups of the brew and bringing one to him with a bright smile.

"Morning," She greeted cheerfully and Daryl groaned a little in response, accepting the styrofoam cup as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Beth frowned at his surliness, "I thought you'd be more of a morning person, considering you hunt and everything."

Daryl took a long gulp of coffee, wincing as it ran hot and bitter down his throat, and responded gruffly, looking up at her, "I get up early, don't mean I'm awake or like it."

Beth shrugged, rifling through her bag to produce two protein bars and two more apples, "I guess that makes sense." She tossed him his breakfast, giggling lightly when he had to scramble a little to get his reflexes up and running enough to catch them, then added, "We can get something more substantial once we get to the hospital but at least we can go see Merle before we need to make a breakfast run."

Daryl nodded, munching on the apple noisily, and dug into his bag again to retrieve fresh clothes before disappearing into the bathroom for a shower of his own. When he emerged, Beth was fully dressed with her hair was pulled back into a braid and she was standing before the large mirror carefully applying a thin layer of mascara. Finished, she returned the tube to her cosmetic bag and smiled at him in the mirror, "Ready?"

"Just goin' to the hospital," Daryl mumbled as they grabbed their things and headed out, "Don't think Merle'll mind if ya don't have any make-up on."

Beth tossed him his forgotten protein bar and shrugged, "It's just a habit, really. I had extra time while you were in the shower so I threw it on." She smirked at him as they climbed into her car and added, "Plus, what if he wakes up? I want him to see me for the first time looking awake and pretty instead of exhausted and thrown together."

Daryl snorted, "Won't care about nothin' 'cept you're blonde."

Beth frowned as she drove, thinking on that for a long moment before responding, "Well, then I guess it's a good thing I washed my hair."

"You can worry 'bout what my brother thinks of you when he wakes up," Daryl responded with a grunt.

"Oh, I know he'll like me," Beth confidently asserted, glancing at Daryl with a smirk, "I'm very likable." Daryl felt his lips twitch in response and Beth's grin widened even more as she added, "See? Even you like me."

Daryl met her eyes for a long moment before he looked away, chickening out yet again, and flicked a wrist towards the road, "Yeah, just keep drivin'."

They found Merle in the same condition as before, improved but still not awake. Dr. Stookey assured them that most of the swelling in his head had gone down and that Merle should be waking up within the next few days. Beth and Daryl took their seats at his bedside, Beth holding Merle's bruised, callused hand and singing to him in a soft voice. Daryl loved listening to her, the rise and fall of the notes as she went from song to song, sometimes closing his eyes and letting the music just flow around him, letting it wrap around him like a soothing, warm blanket.

After about an hour, he left quietly, telling Beth he was going to get breakfast for them both and she nodded with a smile, not breaking her song. He bought two breakfast sandwiches and some coffee from the cafeteria and hurried back before the could get cold, stepping back into Merle's room to find that Beth had gone silent, eyes wide, and one of the nurses standing by with her fingers on Merle's wrist.

"The hell's goin' on?" Daryl asked, handing Beth the food when she rose and went to him.

"Merle squeezed my hand a few minutes ago," Beth answered with a smile, eyes bright and hopeful. She followed Daryl's gaze to the nurse and added, "I called for a nurse to make sure he was okay, not in pain or anything."

The nurse offered Daryl a calm smile and replied, "He's still okay. If he was in pain we might see a rise in his heart rate but everything looks normal." She glanced between the two and directed, "Be sure to call again if anything changes."

Beth nodded, thanking her, and looked up at Daryl happily, "See? He's coming out of it. He's going to be okay."

Daryl met her eyes for a long time then nodded once, agreeing this time. "Yeah," He conceded, leading her back to their chairs to resume their vigil, "Seems like it."

They sat in the hospital room all day, taking turns to go get food and walk around the floor. Beth returned from one trip with a potted bamboo plant in one hand and a Get Well Soon balloon in the other. She hummed as she tied the balloon to Merle's beside table, carefully arranging it to it wouldn't be in the way, and then placed the bamboo next to the small plant she'd brought from the farmer's market.

"Gonna have a whole greenhouse in here if ya keep bringin' him plants," Daryl commented with a slight smirk.

Beth rolled her eyes good- naturedly and replied, "Bamboo are lucky and you can never have too many plants."

She used to room's mauve water pitcher to water the first plant and smiled happily at her work, glancing over her shoulder at Daryl, "See? It makes everything feel less depressing, right?"

Daryl felt his lips twitch and he nodded once, watching her through the fringe of his hair, "Yeah."

She sat back down in her chair and reached into her oversized purse, smiling as she held out a small snow globe with a miniature man holding a guitar and the words "Song and Soul of the South- Macon, Georgia" etched across the plastic blue bottom. She shook the dome until silvery glitter rained down over the guitar player and shrugged when he raised an eyebrow at her in a question. He took the snow globe from her and shook it again, glancing at her as his lips tilted upwards slightly. She grinned and settled into her chair, turning on the TV and starting to flip through channels with the sound on mute.

After that their short outings turned into something of a game. Daryl returned from one trip to stretch his legs with a brown teddy bear wearing a baby blue t-shirt with a bright yellow smiley face on it and a pop- up get well card for Merle. The card had a dinosaur holding a balloon and Daryl carefully balanced it between the two plants, knowing Merle would give him hell when he saw it but not caring when Beth laughed softly at the display. He handed her the teddy bear without a word and she beamed at him, holding it tightly to her chest.

The gifts were small after that, a candy bar here, something silly from the gift shop there. Once Beth brought a notepad and some colorful pens, sitting with Daryl to play tic- tac- toe and hangman over the arms of their uncomfortable chairs. Daryl returned from his next trip with a packet of playing cards with peaches on the back and they spend the afternoon playing Gin Rummy, War, and Go Fish. Before long they advanced to poker, opting to use fun things like french fries or movie night votes as bets. Beth was surprisingly good at poker and by the end Daryl owed her a trip to the movie theater, dinner at a sit down restaurant, and an ice cream sundae.

"Sounds like a date," He joked, glancing up at her from the tally they'd kept.

Beth blushed a little and smiled with a shrug, "I wouldn't say no."

Daryl stared at her, wondering if it would scare her off if he agreed. He chewed on his lip thoughtfully, meeting her eyes as she tilted her head slightly, so still as she waited he wondered if she was even breathing.

A shrill ringing filled the room and he cursed under his breath, pulling out his phone and answering. When Beth raised her eyebrows in a question, he told her, "'S Rick," and stood to take the call in the hallway outside the room, needing a little room to breathe.

"How're things?" Rick asked and Daryl could hear Michonne barking questions in the background.

"He's doin' alright," Daryl replied, mind still on the conversation with Beth. "Squeezed Beth's hand earlier so doc thinks he might be awake soon."

"That's good news," Rick replied, voice relieved. After a pause, he asked pointedly, "And how's Beth doin' with all this?"

"Okay, I guess," Daryl mumbled, shifting his weight slightly. "Glad she's here but she's probably gettin' sick of me and eatin' hospital food."

"She say that?" Rick asked.

"Nah, she's too nice to admit it," Daryl answered, chewing on the side of his thumb.

"I wouldn't be puttin' words in her mouth," Rick warned, "I think she's direct enough that she'll tell you if she needs a break." Daryl grunted non-committally and Rick went on, "Well, checked on your house and everything is still standing. Stopped by the shop and told them about Merle so you're off the hook for work for a few more days."

"Thanks, man," Daryl replied, "Completely forgot about work." His mind turned to Beth and he thought out loud, "Wonder if you should call Beth's work too."

"Already did," Rick answered instantly, "She called in before she left to get to the hospital and told them she needed a few days."

Daryl glanced at the closed door in wonder and commented, "She didn't have to do that."

"No, she didn't," Rick agreed. "But she did anyway. Now why she did it, well, that's something to consider, isn't it."

Daryl grunted again, "Yeah, already kind of figured out why."

"Really?" Rick asked and Daryl could practically hear him leaning into the phone eagerly.

"Ain't tellin' ya nothin' till there's somethin' to tell," Daryl grumbled pointedly.

"Alright," Rick replied gruffly, "And when might that be?"

"Soon," Daryl responded without thinking and Rick chuckled into the phone.

Daryl hung up and took a moment before going back inside the room, wondering when, or even how, he should tell her what he was feeling. He no longer thought she was indifferent to him, not after all the time and care she'd put into staying by his side and caring for his brother. He remembered her blush when he'd suggested the bets she'd won all together sounded like a date and how she'd replied that she wouldn't say no if he asked her. Whether or not she saw him that way really wasn't in question anymore, he knew the answer. So why was he still so afraid to say the words?

Instead of going inside he headed outside the hospital, texting Beth on the way as he headed for a Chili's within walking distance and picking up some real, non- hospital food to go. As he walked back he wondered what would happen when they returned to their regular lives. Would Beth still feel the same way, would he? He only doubted himself for a moment before he completely dismissed the idea. He knew what he felt was real, had been for a long time before he chose to acknowledge it. He wanted Beth, wanted to be with her, to make her as happy as she was able to make him. He stepped into the elevator to head for the fourth floor and decided right then and there when Merle woke up at last and Daryl and Beth went home, he was going to ask her out. If she said yes like she'd promised, they'd go on their date to a movie and dinner with an ice cream sundae to top it off and he'd tell her how he felt, plain and simple. He had time between now and then to figure out exactly what words to say to tell her everything, he just had to have enough courage to do it.

He returned to the room, slipping in quietly while Beth talked to a nurse who had stopped in to check Merle's vitals, watching Beth smile and thank the nurse sincerely before she noticed him. Her smile grew even more and he stepped further inside to let the nurse make her way out the door, walking up to Beth and pulling the rolling table to hover between them so they could eat what he'd brought.

"Thanks for bringing all this," Beth said, glancing at him as she took a long, grateful sip of lemonade. "Was it far? You could've taken my car."

Daryl grunted, "Nah, only a few blocks. Didn't mind the walk." He jerked his chin towards Merle and asked, "He still okay?"

Beth nodded, finishing a bite of salad before responding, "The nurse said his vitals are steady so he's stable other than the coma."

Daryl winced at the world, feeling like he'd lost his appetite. He set his fork down and shifted in his seat, wishing like hell that he wasn't here, wasn't faced with his only flesh and blood still clinging to life, unconscious in a hospital bed. He felt a small hand reach for his, clasping it tightly, and he held on like it was a lifeline, taking a long, shuddering breath. When the tightness in his chest began to ease, he glanced at Beth, tracing the worried line between her eyebrows with his eyes for a long moment before responding in a low voice that rasped, "'M alright."

Beth smiled kindly, "I know."

They finished eating in silence before Daryl revealed the chocolate lava cake he'd ordered for dessert, lips twitching into a smile as Beth grinned eagerly. "'S better than that Snickers bar I brought ya earlier," He said quietly, feeling his ears warm as Beth sniffed approvingly, "Might not be warm anymore though."

"It's perfect," Beth replied, happily accepting a spoon he offered and taking the first bite with relish.

Daryl took a bite too and nodded, "Yeah, 's alright. Never had one before, thought it looked good on the menu."

Beth stared at him in fake shock, "You've never had a chocolate lava cake?" He shrugged, and she sighed dramatically, "You definitely need me around, Daryl. I'll get you to expand your horizons a little." She eyed him for a long moment then asked with trepidation, "Tell me you've had a 7-Up cake before."

Daryl chewed his thumb for a moment before replying, "How you get a cake from 7-Up? Ain't that a soda?"

Beth rolled her eyes but smiled, patting his arm patiently, "I'll make you one when we get home."

"Make me one too, sugar?" A raspy voice came from the direction of the bed.

Daryl spun to see Merle opening his one good eye and squinting at them both with a toothy, broken grin. He could feel Beth standing beside him, her side pressed close to his as she wrapped an arm around his waist in her joy. Daryl glanced down at her then looked back at his brother and replied, "You finally awake after that two day nap, you stubborn son of a bitch?"

He felt Beth's hand tighten on his waist but Merle laughed, his throat raw and dry, "Can't leave ya alone on this here planet, little brother. Ya life'd be too damn boring without ol' Merle to keep things interestin'." Daryl snorted and Merle's eyes went to Beth, swooping over her appreciatively before he shifted in the bed with a wince, "Now who's the pretty young thing?"

Beth stepped forward, releasing her hold on Daryl and holding out a hand to Merle, "I'm Beth, Daryl's friend."

"Yeah, I bet you are," Merle hinted with a wink, shaking Beth with his fingers that were exposed beyond the cast. "How'd my little brother get a pretty gal like you to sit here in this stinkin' room to look at my old tired ass?"

Beth shrugged, ignoring the innuendo like a pro, and replied, "I care about him and he cares about you. Where else would I be?"

Merle studied her for a long moment then replied more seriously, "Well damn, ain't you somethin'."

Beth smiled at him then glanced at Daryl, saying happily, "I'm going to go find a nurse, let them know he's awake."

Daryl watched her go then looked back at his brother when he heard a low whistle emanate from the direction of the bed. Merle met his eyes, grinning wolfishly again, and raised his eyebrows, "Friend, huh?"

"Shut up, Merle," Daryl muttered, sitting down in his chair again. He looked his brother over and asked, "How you feelin'?"

Merle shifted again and replied flippantly, "Ain't bad, all told. Those bastards got me cornered but I reckon I did some damage on my way down." He narrowed his eyes a little at Daryl and asked, "They say anything to you about the guys that got me? They still walking on two legs a piece?"

Daryl grunted, "Nah, man. Was too worried you'd finally done your sorry ass in."

Merle laughed again, rasping, "It'll take a lot more than a handful of pansy ass boys to take out ol' Merle." Daryl shook his head, wondering how his brother could be so casual about waking up in the hospital with his brother by his side and Merle noticed the gesture, eyes narrowing again before he asked, "Hell, how long was I out?"

Daryl's eyes rose from their study of the hospital issue bed linens and responded coolly, "Two days." Merle started to grin again, clearly getting ready to brush it off, but Daryl continued seriously, "Your brain was swelled up and you had surgery to stop bleeding inside ya. Weren't no picnic. Doc didn't know if ya'd make it past the first day." He ran a hand down his face and sat back, tired now that his constant worry about his brother was gone.

Merle considered all this for a long time, his smirk fading, and finally he replied, "Well, shit. Sorry, little brother. Didn' mean to scare ya none. You know your big brother can take care of himself."

Daryl flicked his wrist towards the bed, "Ya need to keep your mouth when you're in there, man. You was probably spouting off like some redneck dick and got ya ass handed to ya."

"Hey, now," Merle protested raising a hand with a slight wince, "Wasn' nothin' like that. Those shits wanted me to deal for 'em. I told 'em to pound sand."

Daryl blinked at him, not trusting him, and asked, "They wanted ya to deal in the prison?"

Merle laughed roughly and clarified, "Nah man, can't get that shit around the guards. Other stuff, yeah, but not what they's sellin'. They wanted me to start dealin' for the cartel when my term comes up in a few months."

Daryl's eyes widened, "The cartel?"

Merle waved him off, "Now don't go gettin' ya panties in a bunch, Darylina. I told them no, like I said. I may be a mean, dumb son of a bitch but I ain't dumb enough to get in bed with those crazies."

Daryl relaxed, just a little, and replied, "Guess ya have half a brain left, anyway."

Merle snorted in reply just as Beth came back into the room, a nurse trailing behind her. She smiled at Merle and said politely, "Mr. Dixon, the nurse is going to check your vitals, if that's okay."

"Ain't nobody ever called me Mister anything, sweetheart," Merle said with a sleazy grin, "But that's fine by me."

Beth went to Daryl and pulled him into a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and holding him as tight as she could. "He's okay now," She whispered into his ear and Daryl allowed his arms to wrap around her too, feeling her warmth against him, and letting the words hit him.

Merle whistled and Daryl glared at him over her shoulder, letting her go when she pulled back slightly to glance at his brother. With an easy smile she replied, "I see someone is feeling okay?"

Merle laughed roughly as the nurse took his pulse, "I'm peachy, darlin'. Looks like you got my little brother feelin' fine too."

Beth's face turned pink but she simply shrugged and answered, "Someone had to look out for him while you were flat on your back."

The nurse recorded Merle's vitals and left, telling Daryl and Beth she'd find the doctor and update him on the changes. Merle watched her go with a leering stare then turned back to Beth and chuckled, "You're a spit fire, ain't ya."

Daryl took a step towards his brother and growled, "She's been real nice to ya. Don't be an asshole."

Merle raised his hands and shrugged, adopting a look of innocence, and Daryl looked at Beth, wanting to be sure she was okay. She smiled at him and shrugged while rolling her eyes. "I'm fine," She said quietly, "I'm going to leave you two alone until you're ready to go, okay?"

Nodding, Daryl reached for her without thinking and pulled her close, mumbling, "Thanks. Be down to meet ya in a bit."

Beth smiled happily, waved to Merle, and left the brothers alone. Daryl promptly glared at his good- for- nothing brother and said, "Why you gotta be like that?"

When Merle spluttered defiantly, Daryl just waved off his protestations, sitting down again in his chair and eyeing Beth's empty spot. Now that his brother was awake and back to being himself, Daryl wanted to be downstairs with her, listening to her laugh and making her smile. He eyed his brother and wondered if he deserved that, if he deserved her. Not long ago he was almost Merle's twin, aside from the dealing and lewd behavior. He'd been aggressive and mean, probably would have wound up in prison himself if his luck had been any worse. Instead he got to live a nice life in a small town with friends and a girl that seemed to want to be around him, and maybe as more than just friends. It almost didn't seem real, like he'd gotten some fabled second chance, and he told himself he could never go back to being that, should never even let himself look back at who he'd once been.

After what felt like an eternity the doctor made an appearance, acknowledging Merle's improved state and signing the order to move him from the ICU to another floor, where he'd be observed from another day then discharged back to the prison infirmary for recovery. Daryl noticed Merle's eyes register a slight panic as he realized this stint back into society was only temporary and for a moment he wished he could keep his brother from having to return to that place and serve his time. Daryl thanked the doctor then said goodnight to Merle, telling him he'd be by in the morning to see him before heading back home with Beth. Merle had stayed quiet and Daryl could tell he would be sorry to see him go, even if he'd never admit it.

Daryl found Beth in the hospital lobby, her legs pulled up beside her in a vinyl arm chair in a corner, reading a worn paperback as she absently twirled the end of her braid between two fingers. He approached slowly, knowing he'd never seen anything so pretty in his life. She seemed to sense his approach and she raised her eyes slowly to see him walking towards her, her face breaking into a brilliant smile. She quickly gathered her things and rose to meet him, taking his hand as they turned for the door.

As they walked out, she asked, "What did the doctor say? Are they going to move him out of the ICU now that he's awake?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, said he's stable and outta danger so they're gonna move 'em to another floor in the mornin'." He glanced down at her and added, "Tole Merle we'd be by to see 'em but then we're goin' home."

Beth frowned a little and asked, "You sure you want to leave so soon?"

Daryl shrugged, "Only gonna be here through tomorrow then he's back to the prison."

Beth watched him carefully then nodded too, "Okay, that sounds like a plan then, if you're sure."

Daryl jerked his chin upwards, "Yeah, he'll be alright and he don't need me hangin' around to call him out for hittin' on the nurses."

Beth laughed lightly and they climbed into her car to drive back to the motel. When they finally got inside, Daryl took her hand again, causing her to pause and look up at him with a question in her blue eyes. He shuffled a little, taking comfort in her soft skin against his palm, and finally he said in a low voice, "Thanks, for everythin'. You… made it all easier for me, more than most would've done."

Beth smiled softly and replied sincerely, "You're welcome. Anytime you need me, Daryl, I'll be there. I promise."

He jerked his chin upwards slightly, "I know." He shuffled again, looking down at his feet for a long moment, still clinging to her hand, and then added as he looked up at her through his hair, "Maybe when we get back… we go on that date, the one you won in poker?"

Beth's lips twitched a little and she asked hesitantly, "Really? I mean, don't feel obligated just because of the bet or because I came here."

"It ain't cause of all that," Daryl cut her off, "I'm askin' ya, for real."

Beth's eyes widened slightly but she smiled happily and then nodded quickly, "Yeah, of course."

Daryl nodded, feeling a rush of relief, and replied, "Alright, good." He looked around and clarified, "We can set it up when we get home. I just… wanted to ask ya 'fore I chickened out."

Beth laughed and squeezed his hand lightly, "Well, I'm really happy you didn't chicken out."

They both went through their nightly routine, this time Beth automatically climbed into bed to lay on the side closest to Daryl, smiling at him when he climbed into his own bed and glanced at her.

"I know it was a sucky situation," She said quietly, "But I'm really glad I got to spend all this time with you."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, probably would've been rough if ya hadn' been here."

Beth's smile faded a little and she added, "It never felt like enough time, those movie nights at Maggie's. I got to see you, what, once a week, maybe for three hours? We could never really talk, except for when you drove me home, and that always kind of bothered me, like I was being cheated out of something… great." Daryl watched her as she spoke, her expression a little distant as she voiced her feelings, just as it always looked when she'd talk while he drove her home.

"Yeah, makes sense," He mumbled into the stillness and her eyes lifted to meet his across the small space between them. "Kind of felt like that too, although takes me time to warm up to people so was probably better that I got to know ya slowly at first."

Beth snuggled down into her pillow and smiled softly, "Makes sense. Guess it happened when it was supposed to."

Daryl felt his lips tug upwards as he watched her face relax and grow drowsy, her breathing slowing as she started to drift off into sleep. He'd never felt so safe, so sure of anything in his whole life and as he counted her breaths and studied the faint lines of her face, he realized he'd never been this close to someone before. Somehow Beth had stolen her quiet, sweet way into his heart and made a home there, almost without him realizing it and by the time he had he'd been unwilling to stop her. Instead he'd opened himself further to her, tearing down walls and opening the door to welcome her inside. He doubted that now that she was there that he'd ever even want her to leave. She'd become a permanent part of him, something that would ache and hurt all the time if ever she decided to move on, if ever she looked at him and saw the parts of his past he wished he could erase. He'd take the pain gladly though if it meant she could be part of him, even for just a little while.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is the last part of this story. I may write more in this AU because it was really fun but this is the last chapter for now. Thank you a million times over for reading and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

They rose earlier again the following day, packed up their few belongings, and headed for the hospital. Beth went with Daryl when he approached the front desk to ask for Merle's new room number, holding his hand as they went to the elevators and rode silently up to the fifth floor. They found Merle's new room and a guard seated just outside the door.

Daryl paused, not sure what to say or do, and Beth instantly smiled brightly and greeted with an outstretched hand, "Hi, we're here to see Merle Dixon? We're his family."

The guard nodded, taking her hand stoically, and replied in a curt voice, "Identification, please."

Daryl grunted as he reached for his wallet, Beth also digging into her purse for her own ID. They both produced them to the guard who scanned the pictures and information before handing Daryl back his and looking shrewdly at Beth, "Your name isn't Dixon. You say you're family?"

Beth glanced at Daryl and then smiled at the guard, linking her arm through Daryl's as she replied brightly, "We're recently married." Her faced reddened a little when Daryl glanced at her sharply and added, "I just haven't had a chance to get to the DMV yet."

The guard watched them for a long moment then nodded once, handing her back her ID and waving for them to go inside. Daryl felt some tension relax in Beth as they closed the door behind them and mumbled softly to her, "Ain't even been on a date yet and we got married?"

Beth mock glared up at him, "He wasn't going to let me in so I made something up."

Daryl felt his lips twitch a little as he grumbled, "You that eager to see my ugly ass brother?"

Beth rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Just didn't want to be stuck out there in the waiting room with that surly guard."

Daryl nudged her arm and flicked a wrist towards the curtain concealing Merle's bed, "You first, Mrs. Dixon."

Beth's face reddened even more but she smiled at him and he returned the smile before they headed towards the curtain together, Daryl reaching up to pull it aside for her.

"Hey, little brother!" Merle called from the bed. He was sitting up now, watching a fishing show on the TV and smiled toothily at their approach. He saw Beth and added pointedly, "And is this my new sis- in- law?"

Beth moved forward with a reddened face and kissed him on the cheek, maybe Merle blush fiercely too beneath his bruises and cuts, "How're you feeling?"

Merle watched her as she took a seat next to his bed, not shying away from him or hiding behind Daryl, but treating him with the same sweetness she offered to everyone. After a moment he smiled more kindly and replied, "I'm doing all right, little lady. Don't you be worryin' 'bout ol' Merle."

"Has the doctor been in to see you?" Beth continued, her face concerned despite her small smile.

Merle nodded, "Yeah came to see me before they moved me to this here lovely room with a view." He waved towards the small window that revealed an obstructed view of a concrete wall. He smiled again at Beth and added, "He said I'm doing just fine, on schedule to be transported back to the prison in the mornin'."

Beth nodded, smiling compassionately, and Daryl asked, "Why's there a guard?"

Merle groaned as he shifted in the bed, "They looked into the riot at the prison, realized those that got me were all related to the same cartel. Figured I was a target of a cartel related hit, might need some protection."

Beth frowned a little and asked, "They think you could vulnerable even in the hospital?"

Merle shrugged it off, "Nah, they're just coverin' they asses. Don't want me gettin' popped when I'm supposed to still be under their protection."

Daryl frowned too, not liking the sound of it, but Merle just moved past it breezily, talking about some nurse he found attractive and complaining about the food. Beth left briefly to go find him something decent to eat and Merle glanced at his brother, saying in a more serious tone, "So tell me Darylina, what's going on with the little blonde?"

Daryl shrugged, chewing on his thumb, "We're friends, gonna take 'er out when we get back."

For once Merle didn't make a crack about him showing interest in a girl or throw a bunch of lewd observations in his face. He just nodded a few times, as if taking in the words, then replied, "You hang on to her, little brother. She's a good'un." He raised a hand to point a finger at him and added, "You best not screw this up."

Daryl was baffled by his brother's tone but nodded once, "Gonna try not to." Never had Merle taking anything so seriously. Here he was not making jokes, was even standing up for the girl and implying a beat down if Daryl hurt her while also not telling him to hit it and quit it or making some thinly veiled reference to their age difference. After a moment Daryl asked, "You like her?"

Merle laughed, "You wanna let you big brother show her a good time before you bore her to death?" Daryl just rolled his eyes with a grunt, looking away, before Merle replied seriously, "Yeah, I like 'er. She's good for you, man. I can see it." Daryl met his brother's eyes again and Merle nodded in approval, grinning a little but this time it was sincere.

Beth returned them with an armful of breakfast food, offering Merle first choice then letting Daryl choose a few things, insisting he take more than a small biscuit and not taking her seat until both Dixon men were fed to her satisfaction. She talked lightly to Merle, making him laugh and scolding him when he was rude or said something inappropriate, making even Merle blush with contrition. Daryl watched her with fascination, a little overwhelmed by how easily she was able to handle his pain in the ass brother. She took it all in stride, kind and sweet but not letting Merle get away with anything.

Around lunchtime the guard poked his head in and told them their visiting hours were up. Daryl said goodbye to his brother, leaning forward to give him an awkward half hug and promising to come see him again soon. Beth kissed Merle's cheek again, laughing when he blushed, and reminded him to be kind to the nurse and not to try to make a pass at her. He watched her seriously, replying yes ma'am and made her promise to come with Daryl when he made his next visit.

They left the hospital, Beth holding Daryl's hand tightly in hers and they walked to the car. After they climbed inside, she glanced at him and asked, "You okay?"

Daryl looked at her and nodded with a lift to his chin, "Yeah, just hate leavin' him here."

Beth smiled softly, "He'll be alright. He only has a few more months then he'll be out, right?"

Daryl shrugged, looking down at his hands, "Yeah but if he ain't careful he'll get himself in trouble again."

Beth leaned around the small space between them to pull him into a hug, saying quietly, "They'll watch out for him now, he said so himself. They don't want anything else happening while he's still at the prison. And when he leaves he'll have the two of us to keep him out of trouble, right?"

Daryl pulled back to look into her face, seeing her determination, and shook his head slowly to say in a low voice, "Nah, you stay away from 'em, Beth. He's got a way of pullin' people into shit. I wouldn't want 'em to hurt ya."

Beth straightened with patient smile, "I think I'm a strong enough person not to be tempted by Merle."

Daryl nodded, agreeing, "I know but… I just don't want anythin' to happen to ya."

She glanced over at him and replied, "Well, it's a good thing I'll have you watchin' out for me, right?"

He met her eyes for a long moment then let his lips curve up slightly into a smile, pleased that she trusted him so implicitly, even if the whole situation worried him still, "Yeah, I'll be around as long as ya want me."

They drove the couple hours home, Beth singing along with the radio and Daryl relaxing and closing his eyes as he listened to her, letting the clear, pure tones of her voice flow around him. After about an hour she pulled off at a small town, finding a local diner. They ate a meal of hamburgers and fries with a chocolate milkshake for Beth and a coke for Daryl. The diner was crowded, probably being the only restaurant in town, and Daryl saw quite a few people glancing their way, especially when Beth reached across the table to steal the pickle he'd pulled off of his burger and smiled brightly at him when he'd scowled at her. He tried to ignore the stares, feeling the hair on the back of his neck standing up more and more with every ringing of the door opening and closing. He was glad to leave when Beth had finished, ready to get back to a place where people actually knew them both and didn't think he was some dirty redneck who'd kidnapped some pretty girl.

He drove the rest of the way home, glad to have something else to focus on besides Beth. The girl was too damn distracting, always singing and smiling, so pretty and good he kept wondering why she was even bothering with him. He realized, now that he'd taken the time to really think about it, that he wasn't a terrible person, that he had good parts to him too. He was also one hundred percent positive that she could do better if she wanted to and if she ever decided she was going to move on he'd have to let her go, even though it'd probably hurt like hell.

When he pulled up in front of his house, he glanced at her, meeting her eyes in the dim light that still managed to filter through the trees surrounding them as the sun fell in the sky. "Thanks for comin' with me, bein' so nice to Merle," He murmured quietly.

She smiled softly and bobbed her head, "You're welcome." She chuckled lightly then added, "I like him."

Daryl raised his eyebrows skeptically and asked, "Merle?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Yeah, Merle. He cares about you, in his own way, and I think most of what he says is just bluster trying to get a rise out of people."

"Yeah, that's Merle," Daryl grumbled, looking through the windshield towards the woods around his house absently. "He's a shit brother sometimes but he's the only family I got left."

"I get the feeling he's going to try to clean up once he's out of jail," Beth stated with a quiet confidence. "This incident may have really scared him straight."

Daryl doubted it, knowing Merle as he did, but he conceded, "Yeah, maybe."

They got out of the car and Beth walked with him to the front steps that led up to his porch, pausing when he turned to face her. She looked up at him with wide eyes, a small smile turning the corners of her lips up ever so slightly. Slowly, he leaned in, pulling her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he turned his face to just breathe her in, to take comfort in the pull of her arms against his neck, the feeling of her close all around him. They stayed like that for a long while before he pulled back, conscious of the fading light and not wanting her to have to drive home in the dark. He would have happily stayed there, with her in his arms, for the rest of his life, but reality had crept up on them and now he released her, looking down into her face as she flushed pink and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'll call ya," He murmured quietly, "Make plans for… a date."

She smiled brightly at that, nodding a few times, "Okay, yeah, sounds good." She rose up on her toes and pulled him close again for another quick hug, then spun and got into her car, driving off with a small wave through the window. Daryl watched her car fade from sight then hoisted his bag and went inside, feeling like the house was darker than usual. He'd grown so used to having her around him, constantly brightening even the darkest moments, that now everything seemed more dim than usual, like his life was an overcast day and only Beth made the sun come out.

He went to work the next day, apologizing again to his boss for the late notice and offering to work overtime. Dale simply clapped him on the shoulder and told him not to worry about it, brushing off his absence and telling him it had been a slow day anyway. He worked hard all the way through the day, eating as he worked, and when he went home he felt exhausted but satisfied that he'd paid that particular debt. He ordered a pizza then called Beth, staring out the window into the woods as he listened to the sound of the line ringing with a soft buzz in his ear.

"Hey," Beth greeted brightly and he could hear he smile through the phone. "How was your day?"

Daryl filled her in with what little details he had then added, "Merle's back in prison custody. They said he'll be in the infirmary under observation for another week then he'll be in protective custody for the rest of his sentence."

"That's great news," Beth replied cheerfully, "They'll keep him safe then."

"Yeah," Daryl answered, running a hand through his hair. He cleared his throat then asked in a rush, "You free Saturday?"

Beth voice was a little breathless when she replied, "Yeah, I think so."

Daryl nodded to himself and asked, "What time should I pick you up?" They discussed which movie to see and where they wanted to eat, Daryl agreeing to whatever Beth wanted but she still managed to sense he wasn't thrilled to see a romantic comedy and switched to a comedic action movie instead.

They agreed on a time for him to pick her up and before she hung up she added quietly, "I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too," Daryl agreed, voice rough as he felt his face warming. She laughed lightly and said good night and Daryl hung up feeling light and looking forward to something for once. He stared at the phone for a long time, just thinking about the past few days and how much his life had changed. The sound of the doorbell announcing the arrival of his pizza brought him out of it but still his thoughts stayed on a certain amazing young woman as he went through his nightly routine.

The rest of the week passed quickly and slowly all at once. Daryl and Beth alternated calling each other, without even discussing it, and he found the calls growing longer and longer in length as the week went on, telling her about the shop and his plans to go hunting Saturday. She told him about her job at a small daycare, getting him to chuckle as she relived the countless hilarities and frustrations that the kids provided on a daily basis. They'd talked as they prepared their own dinners, Beth usually cooking something wholesome and homemade while Daryl defrosted a frozen dinner or some stew he'd prepared from one of the animals he'd brought back from his last hunting trip. He liked listening to her chop and stir, hearing the sizzle of a frying pan or the creak of her oven's door opening and closing. He found he enjoyed their evening phone calls far more than he'd ever enjoyed whatever crappy TV show was on his ten basic channels, most of the time watching it on mute and not even paying attention. He'd rather listen to her talk about the latest victory in potty training, relaxing into the sound of her voice, than the canned laughter of a hundred fake voices.

When Friday finally came around he showed up at Maggie and Glenn's right on schedule, bearing his normal six pack of beer and feeling a little anxious at the idea of seeing Beth. Would it feel different now that they'd made some kind of plan to go on a date? Would things be awkward or be as easy as they'd been?

Glenn answered the door, accepting the six pack gratefully, then ushered him inside, whispering in a low voice, "We've got another problem on our hands."

Daryl snorted lightly, "Which two hour sap fest does Maggie want now?"

Glenn visibly winced as he answered with dread, "Another Nicholas Sparks film, A Walk to Remember."

Daryl selected a beer and took a long drag before raising an eyebrow to ask, "Nicholas who?"

Glenn glared a little at him, replying, "Trust me, I wish I didn't know that." He turned to glance at the living room then quickly gave Daryl a brief run down of the votes, "It's going to be the same as last week except I think Beth likes this one so we can't count on her."

"Gonna be an even three to three," Daryl observed, looking over Glenn's shoulder to see Beth sitting on the floor as usual, talking to Michonne. She didn't seem nervous about seeing him, she seemed relaxed and comfortable, normal. He relaxed a little too, although part of him was ramping up to being scared out of his mind to go those few more feet towards her.

Glenn smacked his arm, demanding, "Hey, stay with me here. We don't have a lot of time before Maggie sees us."

Daryl smirked at him, "You scared of your wife, Glenn?"

Glenn stared at him for a long moment then replied seriously, "Are you kidding? Of course I am." He glanced over his shoulder at Maggie's turned back and then begged quickly, "Please don't ever tell her I said that."

Daryl raised a hand, "She won't hear it from me."

Glenn patted him on the shoulder and added, "You'll see what I mean when you and Beth finally get things off the ground. Date tomorrow night? These Greene women know just how to play us, huh?"

Daryl frowned a little, "How'd you know 'bout that?"

Glenn shrugged, unperturbed, "Sisters talk."

"Hey!" Maggie yelled from the living room, coming into the kitchen to glare at her husband. "No swinging the vote this time. I saw what you did last week."

Glenn rolled his eyes innocently and argued, "You really think Daryl's ever going to vote for one of your sappy romance movies?"

Maggie looked Daryl over for a long moment then conceded, "No, probably not." She raised a hand to poke Glenn in the chest and continued, "But he does your dirty work, getting Rick and Beth on his side too so the vote will tilt in your favor."

Glenn took a beer of his own and shrugged, "What Daryl does or does not do is none of my concern."

Maggie glared at him again then looked at Daryl, her expression softening as she said by way of greeting, "Hey, glad you could come." She then quickly shot a pointed look at him and directed, "I'll be watching you, Daryl Dixon. You let Bethy vote how she wants to vote."

Daryl took a step back in mock offense and corrected, "I ain't tellin' Beth what to do. You of all people should know that ain't never gonna fly with your sister. Last week, she voted like she wanted not because I told 'er to."

"Fine," Maggie replied, smiling tightly and turning to head into the living room, calling over her shoulder, "But just you remember I've got my eye on you!"

Glenn shuddered and patted Daryl on the shoulder, "Sorry man, didn't mean to throw you under the bus like that."

Daryl eyed him for a long moment before correcting, "Yeah, you did."

Glenn conceded with a nod, "Yeah, I did." He led the way into the living room, taking his seat next to Maggie, who huffed a little, and Daryl took a few slices of pizza over to his customary spot on the floor next to Beth.

She turned when he sat down, smiling brightly at him with a small pink tinge to her cheeks, "Hey."

"Hey," He replied, wondering what he should say. They'd been talking so much there was no catching up to do, what could they talk about.

Luckily Beth went on easily, "So your movie choices are either A Walk to Remember or Die Hard."

"Aw come on," Daryl grumbled, "Ain't no choice right there."

Beth rolled her eyes, "I assume you'll be voting for Die Hard then?"

"You seriously gonna argue that some movie where the chick dies at the end is better than John McClane?" Daryl protested, watching as she tried to hid a smile behind a sip of soda.

"Yeah, she dies but there's a lot of really sweet stuff before all that," Beth argued, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

He stared at her, not wanting to give in but wanting her to be happy too. Finally he asked in a resigned voice, "Ya really wanna watch that?" Beth bit her lip and nodded seriously and Daryl groaned a little before mumbling, "All right." Beth's eyes were huge in surprise then she smiled broadly, starting to laugh a little. Daryl looked at her in surprise and grunted, "What you laughing at?"

Beth giggled a little more then responded, leaning into him appreciatively, "I'm not going to make any man in this room watch that movie, Daryl. But… thanks anyway."

Daryl didn't pull away but looked down at her in surprise, "You serious? You were just shittin' me?"

Beth shrugged, smiling innocently up at him, "You're the kindest man."

"No I ain't," Daryl mumbled, feeling his lips twitch in response as he reached for the pizza, "Just can't see ya unhappy, is all."

"That makes you kind," Beth pointed out, shifting her weight a little to edge closer to him, taking his free hand in hers.

"Alright, let's vote," Maggie called over the few voices in the room. "Your options are A Walk to Remember or Die Hard. I vote for A Walk to Remember and my loving husband will vote Die Hard. Rick and Michonne, your votes?"

Rick eyed his wife but shook his head slightly, "I can't watch that movie. I vote Die Hard."

Michonne shrugged and voted, "Die Hard." Maggie squeaked a little in shock as Rick looked at his wife in surprise, smiling happily.

Maggie groaned and went on, "I suppose it's just a formality now but Daryl and Beth?"

Realizing Maggie had grouped them together as a couple, Daryl voted, "Die Hard."

Beth glanced at Daryl then looked at her sister with a sympathetic smile, "I'll vote A Walk to Remember for you, Mags."

Glenn whooped in delight and Maggie replied, "Fat lot of good it did, Bethy, but thanks."

Beth stuck her tongue out at her sister and shrugged, looking at Daryl, "Figured since it didn't matter, I'd throw her a bone."

They watched the movie, taking their customary positions stretched out on the floor next to each other. Every once in a while Beth would whisper something to Daryl, edging closer each time until her head came to rest on his chest, his arm around her hip. He felt comfortable like this, it felt natural and easy to him to have her close enough that he could smell her hair and hear her breathing lightly when the movie went quiet. He liked being able to feel when she jumped a little at certain moments, being able to slowly run his fingers in light circles against her hand where he held it with his free hand in an attempt to soothe her. He liked when she looked up at him to smile occasionally, her smile easy and relaxed, blue eyes happy in the glow of the TV.

The movie ended and Daryl was reluctant to pull away from Beth to get the dishes as he always did, looking down at her blonde hair laying below his chin and never wanting it to end. She pulled away first, sitting up and glancing over her shoulder at him with a smile. He sat up too then got to his feet, holding out a hand to help her up. Together they loaded up the armfuls of dishes and headed into the kitchen, Daryl rinsing and Beth putting them in the dishwasher, taking Maggie's place. They both waved when Rick and Michonne left, Daryl trying to ignore Rick's nod of approval. He snorted lightly in amusement when Michonne elbowed Rick in the side and his friend looked a tiny bit guilty, following his wife outside.

"I'm glad you two are finally going on a date," Maggie said from behind him and Daryl looked at Beth for a second before glancing at Maggie.

"Yeah," Beth replied, smiling at him a little apologetically and he shrugged, trying to show her he wasn't upset. "We kind of talked about it while Merle was in the hospital and things just kind of fell into place."

Maggie smiled broadly at them, as if she were proud of them for finally realizing their feelings for each other. "Well I'm happy for you both," Maggie declared, walking forward to give Beth a hug. Daryl stiffened a little as she pulled him into a hug too but she just laughed and patted his back quickly before releasing him.

After a few more awkward praises from Maggie then Glenn, Daryl and Beth headed for the car, both quiet in the silence that now surrounded them. Once Daryl started his truck up with a roar, Beth said apologetically, "I promise I didn't run home and immediately blab everything to my sister the instant we got back."

Daryl shrugged, glancing at her, "Didn't mind them knowing, just didn't know they did."

"I know, I'm sorry," Beth apologized again, "I should have warned you they'd be in full meddling siblings mode."

Daryl snorted lightly and quirked a brow at her, "Did you mind it, the way they acted?"

"What?" Beth asked, her eyes finally meeting his. "No, I didn't mind but I didn't want you to be blindsided like that… "

"Beth," Daryl murmured, calling a stop to her anxious rambling, "I asked you out. We're datin' now. Ain't a surprise."

Beth chuckled, relaxing, and stated with only a residual amount of anxiety, "I know but they were in rare form. I just don't want you to think everything that happens between us will go straight to Maggie."

Daryl watched the road for a long moment then responded, "She's your sister, ain't gonna hide nothin' from 'er." He glanced at her, feeling his face warm a little and asked, "Ain't gotta tell her everythin' though, right?"

Beth blushed in response and assured him, "Oh no, I won't, not everything. I only told her about our date because it's our first and we'd just spent a lot of time getting to know each other more and I was… excited."

Daryl nodded, "I get it. Really, don't bother me none and you ain't gotta be sorry for tellin' 'er, alright?"

Beth smiled at him as they pulled into the parking lot in front of her building, quickly leaned across the console to kiss his cheek gently, "All right."

Daryl turned to look at her, slightly overwhelmed with what she'd just done and instantly wanting to feel the ghostly press of her lips against him again. She met his eyes, face still red from the conversation and her quick decision to kiss him, and she anxiously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Daryl leaned forward this time, moving slowly so she could push him back if she wanted but praying she wouldn't. His lips gently caressed hers, barely adding any pressure and moving away so quickly his mind was still spinning when she opened her eyes to blink up at him in wonder. Her lips had been so warm and smooth, tasting of pizza and peppermint, and he fought the urge to rub a finger over his own to absorb the last bits of her that remained. Beth instantly began to smile, her cheeks pink and eyes bright, her smile expanding until it was almost blinding.

He smiled a little in return and murmured, "Night, Beth."

"See you tomorrow, Daryl," She whispered into the distance between them, meeting his eyes for another long moment before turning and getting out of the car, jogging lightly to the stairs. He waited until she leaned over the railing, blowing him a kiss this time instead of waving. He lifted his fingers in return, wanting to go up there to her and kiss her again. She disappeared and he fought with himself for a minute before he put the truck in reverse and left the parking lot behind.

Daryl escaped to the woods the following morning, losing himself in the smell of oak and pine, keeping his mind focusing on tracking the movements of animals through the trees and listening to the whisper of the wind making the leaves flutter around him. He actively tried not to think about his date with Beth later because each time his mind strayed to an image of her smile, her blue eyes, he felt a flip of nervousness in his stomach, making him feel anxious like a thousand ants were marching up and down his spine. By the time he found the buck he'd been tracking for most of the day he didn't have enough energy left to make the kill, instead watching it silently as it lifted its head and looked around before it quietly moved through the underbrush and out of sight.

He returned to his house around five, showering and changing into a solid, deep blue button down Rick had loaned him and finding a pair of jeans devoid of holes that were clean. He took some time to comb his hair, fighting with it to keep it out of his face before finally just surrendering and letting it do what it wanted. With still some time to kill, he turned on the TV in the hopes of finding something to distract him, the anxiety building constantly in his stomach until he felt green.

At six forty- five he cursed and turned off the TV, deciding he couldn't wait any longer, and headed for Beth's apartment, knowing he'd be a little early but unable to sit and wait any longer. With five minutes to spare, he pulled into her parking lot and got out of his truck, wishing he had something nicer to pick her up in, then climbed the flight of stairs, eyeing her door with a cheerful plant next to it and adorned with a small wreath. He approached slowly, trying to find some courage, and knocked on the door.

He shifted his weight uncomfortably for a moment before the door opened in a swirl of faint vanilla, yellow and blue. He blinked and Beth stood before him, her hair pinned up in elegant braids and wearing a soft blue dress that flowed effortlessly around her. He swallowed hard, sure he'd never seen anything so pretty in his life and managed to mumble, "Hey."

Beth smiled brightly, grabbing his hand to tug him inside, as she replied, "Hey, you're a little early! Come on in, I'm not quite ready."

He'd never seen her apartment before, not the inside anyway. Everything was soft and comfortable, lived in without seeming worn or old. She had knick knacks and things mixed with books and DVD's but it didn't feel cluttered or messy, just easy… like Beth. He walked inside as she disappeared down a small hallway, calling over her shoulder, "Don't worry, Amy's not here."

He spent some time looking at the framed photographs that lined her walls. Pictures of her as a kid with Maggie and a boy that shared her nose and smile. He guessed that was Shaun, the brother she'd lost a few years back. There was a picture of her parents standing in front of the big white farmhouse where she'd grown up next to pictures of farm animals and several clustered together of a soft brown mare.

Here was a picture of her with Maggie on Maggie and Glenn's wedding day, the first time Daryl had met her. She'd been dressed in a pale pink strapless dress, the color matching the happy stain to her cheeks. He'd noticed her of course, but had kept to himself most of the event, not being part of the wedding party. When Glenn had insisted he get up for the garter toss, he'd stood off to the side not really caring about the tradition. Then the damn thing had hit him right in the face and the emcee had gleefully announced that now he had to put the little elastic band around the leg of the girl who'd caught the bouquet, none other than pretty Beth Greene. He'd blushed the whole time, barely able to look at her, and she'd been kind, talking softly to him as he'd struggled with the damn thing at first. When it was finally done, he'd wanted to disappear into the crowd again but of course the photographer wanted an insane amount of pictures of the pair and he'd been forced to endure it, his hand at Beth's waist as she smiled by his side. He smiled now, remembering that moment. If only he'd known where they'd end up he might've been able to speak to her, make her feel as easy as she'd made him.

He was eyeing her collection of books and movies when she reappeared, dancing over to place a quick kiss on his cheek and make his ears burn in response. She laughed lightly as asked, "You ready?"

They left her apartment and he was careful to get all the doors for her, helping her into his truck with an outstretched hand and waiting until she was settled before he closed the door behind her and hurried around to his side. They rode in silence to the small Italian restaurant they'd selected, although whenever he glanced at her she turned her head to meet his eyes and smile, looking so beautiful he wanted to spend the rest of his life staring at her.

The Italian restaurant was full but he'd thought ahead and made a reservation and they were escorted to a small table nestled in an alcove next to a window rimmed in white Christmas lights. Beth sighed over the picture, smiling happily at Daryl as he ordered some wine.

"This is beautiful," She murmured in awe, looking all around. "I don't think I've ever been here at night."

"Me neither," Daryl agreed, "It's somethin'."

Beth looked back at him and added with a faint blush, "You look great, by the way. I like that shirt."

"'S Rick's," Daryl muttered, straightening it a little.

Beth nodded and shrugged with a smile, "I borrowed my shoes from Amy."

He relaxed again, enjoying the way the tiny white lights reflecting in her hair, making her look like she had a halo, completely forgetting to look at the menu before the waiter arrived, announcing the evening's specials and asking what they'd like. Daryl felt a surge of panic and quickly looked at his menu, picking the first thing under the assortment of dishes offering chicken and ordered that with an internal sigh of relief.

They ate garlic bread and small salads, Beth accepting all of Daryl's tomatoes and olives with relish and offering him her cucumbers in return. The conversation was easy, despite all their extended phone calls through the week, and when their meals arrived Beth was giggling so hard at some dumb thing he'd said that the waiter had raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

When it came time for dessert Daryl waved it away, reminding Beth that part of this date was ice cream sundaes. Beth paused, considering this, then suggested, "Maybe we should save the ice cream for another date?"

Daryl eyed the bill then put his one credit card in the sleeve for the waiter to take then looked at her, frowning a little. After a moment he replied, "We can do something else next time, maybe go get some pie at the diner."

Beth's concern faded and her face broke into a slow smile. Daryl blinked at her then asked, confused, "What?"

"So you agree there should be a next time?" She asked, watching him closely.

Daryl didn't even pause before responding, "Yeah, I mean this is goin' good, right? I wanna see ya again."

Beth openly grinned as the waiter returned with boxed leftovers and a few mint chocolates, reaching for one of the small rectangles and replying, "I want to see you again too."

Daryl felt his lips twitch into a smile at her words and he reached for her hand as they left the restaurant to head for the movie theater. Since the weather was nice, not too cool or warm, they walked the few blocks to the small cinema, Beth's warm hand clasping tightly in his, her head every once in a while coming to lie lightly on his shoulder. They had time so they walked slowly, detouring through a small park in the center of town and looking up at the moon filtering light through the branches of the trees.

"What a pretty night," Beth murmured quietly when they stopped to sit on a bench for a little while. She was tucked against Daryl's side, his arm naturally coming to fall lightly across her shoulders, their hands still interlocked as they sat just breathing in the magic of the night, no sounds except for an occasional car passing by and the buzzing hum of crickets all around.

"We don't gotta go to a movie tonight," Daryl suggested quietly, looking down at her where her head rested against his chest.

Beth looked up at him then, smiling hopefully, "You'd be okay with that?"

Daryl shrugged the shoulder she wasn't propped up against, "It's a nice night, be a shame to waste it sittin' inside with thirty other people."

Beth chuckled at his estimation of a movie theater and nodded, "Okay, let's skip it."

They sat on the park bench for a little while longer until Beth began to shiver then they walked around a more, just meandering through the town streets until they hit the small river at the center, both leaning over the edge of the small railing to watch the water gurgling beneath them. After that they found the ice cream parlor and Daryl ordered two hot fudge sundaes, one with nuts for him and one without for Beth, asking the server to put an extra cherry on Beth's when she wandered outside to claim a table on the small patio. She laughed brightly when she saw the extra cherry and rose to give him another kiss on the cheek, making his ears burn again. They ate watching the few pedestrians walking along the street, chatting about small things like cherries on ice cream and whether or not nuts were acceptable parts of a sundae.

Daryl didn't want it to end, didn't want for Beth to have to go home at the end of the night. Not for any other reason than he liked being around her, enjoyed listening to her talk and how she didn't expect him to say much in return but seemed to understand him in a way no one else ever had. He wanted her to stay with him always, be there holding his hand and leaning against him as they walked through the park, smiling at him and making him feel ten feet tall.

When they finally arrived back at her apartment, he walked her to her door and they both paused before it, Beth smiling up at him to whisper, "I had a great time tonight."

Daryl shifted his weight, not wanting it to end, and murmured, "Yeah, me too."

She met his eyes, her smile fading and he leaned in, placing a hand at her waist while the other rose to cup her face gently as his lips found hers, this time pressing with more intent, trying to tell her without words just how he felt about her. Her lips moved gently against his, so soft and smooth, and he could taste ice cream and cherries, sweet and almost enough to be addictive. She smelled sweet, that vanilla scent now mixed with something that was innately her, something he wanted to lose himself in and never breath in anything else again. He felt her smile against his lips, tilting her head to deepen the kiss and pulling herself a little closer to him. He tightened his grip on her waist, moving her even closer and slipped his hand up to cradle the back of her head.

It ended far too soon, both needing air, and they separated slowly, Daryl resting his forehead against Beth's, keeping his eyes closed in an attempt to prolong this moment between them. Finally he opened his eyes and saw her watching him, a faint smile reflected in her gaze and he smiled back, just a small smile between the two of them, something he knew she'd understand.

Sighing a little, she took a step back and whispered wistfully, "Good night, Daryl."

He watched as she unlocked the door and stepped inside, turning to look back at him one last time, and replied quietly, "Night, Beth."


End file.
